


Cake

by mangomaddness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomaddness/pseuds/mangomaddness
Summary: You were interested in Bokuto but he never seemed to take your compliments that way. So you decided to try something new.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm still trying my best to convey these boys as best as I can so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, and kudos below.

It was a ritual between you and Bokuto to visit him before his volleyball practice. The great ace of the Fukurōdani Academy was always eager to see you, smothering you in his great bear hugs with a laugh that could challenge the darkest of times. He truly was incredible even with all his emo phases- it just added to his appeal. You always had a soft spot for the energetic male; a shame that he was oblivious as can be. Rarely did he ever catch you staring at him, and when he did the two of you would be eating, so he would start wiping his mouth thinking food was stuck there. Your flirtatious advances? Forget about them! He always took them with a smile and complimented you in return, making it harder on your longing heart.

Today however- you were determined to get it through his thick skull that your advances towards him were to be received in a more flirtatious manner. And you had a sickenly cheesy way to do it. You were going to do it keeping Bokuto’s main weakness in mind- praise and physical touch.

“(Y/N)!!” Bokuto cheered from the opposite side of the gym as you walked in. Heads turned towards you and you flushed in response; it wasn’t that you were necessarily shy. That was far from it. It was the looks that the team gave you. Some gazes were filled with amusement, some with sorrow, but you could always count on Akaashi to have his eyes supporting you from afar. He was joined at the hip with Bokuto, and so the two of you formed a friendship as well. Akaashi had often thought you and Bokuto would be a successful couple together. You had confided in Akaashi a couple times in regards to your emotions towards Bokuto but being the good friend Akaashi was, he never did interfere with your feelings.

“Hey Bo!” You cheered back eagerly, arms open wide. Giving him a grin you hardened your stance and braced for impact. Soon enough Bokuto came to you in an eager, happy jog before scooping you up and twirling you around burying his face into your neck. You threw your head back and laughed ruffling his hair with your hand. After a couple seconds he placed you back on the floor and gave you another million yen smile.

“How’s my most faithful fan doing today!?” He asked, bouncing on the heels of his shoes.

“I’m pretty good! But I have a question for you.”

“Oh?” Bokuto asked, tilting his head momentarily.

Taking a shaky breath, you shifted your stance and stepped closer to him. The two of you were nearly chest to chest now, and Bokuto glanced down. For some reason unbeknownst to himself, he felt his cheeks slightly begin to heat up.

“You know it isn’t my birthday today right?” You asked, causing him to look you in your (e/c) eyes. For another reason that Bokuto couldn’t say he felt more drawn to them than usual. He quickly raised a brow at you before speaking.

“Yeah..? Why?”

With confidence and adornment fueling you, you raised your dominant hand from your side and-

**_SMACK!!!!_ **

The smack had thundered around the gym causing everyone to look at the two of you. Your hand was on his butt and you squeezed it, pulling him closer to you.

Bokuto had gasped and searched your face for an explanation, blushing furiously now.

“Then what are you doing bringing all that cake here for me?” You asked him, giving the flustered teen a sly grin.

…

……

………

A soft ‘oh’ escaped Bokuto’s lips as he gazed at you. Seeing you stand so close to him, a smug smile on your face, your hair grazing your face in the most intense way it ever has before caused him to short circuit. Wolf whistles from his fellow teammates brought him further into embarrassment, but as he stood there he realized he wasn’t uncomfortable. In actuality it was quite the opposite.

 _‘Oh my god, she slapped my ass. That was hot. Wait, did I like it? WAIT. SHE MEANS I’M PACKING??'_ He asked himself internally as he tried to come up with an answer for you.

“Um.. uhm, oh, I don’t know! I uh, hehe..” Bokuto started to giggle, bringing his hands to his face as he held his red cheeks. You pulled away from him and winked saying, “That’s ok, I’ll be back for seconds after practice ok? See ya later!” You turned around swifty and made your way towards the doors glancing over your shoulders to soak up his reaction.

There stood one of the top five aces in all of Japan, blushing and gaping at you like a fish. Except the fish was smiling, and even though it may have looked extremely awkward or even nerving to some, it made you smile.

 _I finally got to him_ you thought to yourself before closing the sliding door behind you as you left.


End file.
